1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to nail files and more specifically it relates to a battery operated nail file apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous nail files have been provided in prior art that are small flat steel tools with hardened ridged surfaces used for smoothing, polishing and sharping the fingernails. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.